Swanqueen's dance
by MlleYuu
Summary: Lors d'une soirée d'été, les cadavres de bouteilles se rejoignaient sur un coin de la table, les esprits s'échauffaient tandis que les masque tombaient lentement. Swanqueen, lap-danse...


Hey ! Un petit OS Swanqueen, j'espère que ça va vous plaire

Enjoy !

* * *

**_Les cadavres de bouteilles se rejoignaient sur un coin de la table, les esprits s'échauffaient tandis que les masques tombaient lentement._**

Lors d'un soir brûlant d'été les jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées chez la maire. La soirée aux premiers abords anodine prit une tournure inattendue pour la plus part des femmes. La plupart car Ruby et sa petite amie avaient monté un plan sans failles pour parvenir à leur fins. A savoir : révéler les sentiments de la maire et d'une certaine blonde. Un jeu fût lancé et la louve s'empara immédiatement de l'occasion.

PDV R

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferai ça ! C'est hors de question ! M'exclamais-je.

-C'est le jeu Regina, me dit Ruby.

Je la fusillai d'un regard noir.

-Vous ne manquez rien pour attendre. Plus jamais je ne vous laisse boire en ma présence.

A conte cœur, je m'approchais du canapé où était assise la sauveuse.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda-t elle.

-Elles m'ont donné mon gage… Désolée pour ce qui va suivre.

Elle me regarda, les sourcils froncés mais n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions que la femme loup avait déjà lancé la musique. Les basses étaient fortes, le rythme lent et le volume assez élevé pour que je n'entende plus les encouragements des filles derriere moi. Je soufflai avant d'oublier la présence des autres derrière moi et de me concentrer sur Emma. Après tout, ce gage était un prétexte pour être proche d'elle…

Je posais ma main sur son épaule et laissais mes doigts se balader sur sur omoplates, au rythme lent de la musique. Je me plaçais rapidement derrière elle, rompant le contact une seconde et fis glisser mes mains le long de ses bras. Je me penchais à son oreille, la frôlant de mes lèvres.

-Détendez vous Mlle Swan…

Je la sentis frissonner et souris, satisfaite de l'effet que j'avais sur elle. Mes mains glissèrent sur les siennes et je serrai doucement ses paumes dans les miennes, espérant la rassurer un peu. Après une seconde, je fit glisser mes lèvres sur son cou et lâchais ses mains pour passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et je traçai un sillon humide partant de la base de son cou jusqu'à sa mâchoire de mes lèvres. Je la sentis serrer les dents et respirer de manière déjà plus désordonnée. Je souris contre sa peau. Ça allait être plus intéressant que prévu…

Je me déplaçais pour me retrouver devant elle. Elle planta son regard brillant dans le mien et je lui fis un sourire carnassier. Avec une lenteur calculée, je retira ma veste noire et ouvrit les premiers boutons de mon chemisier, laissant apparaître un bout de mon soutien gorge foncé. Le regard d'Emma tomba sur ma poitrine et elle coinça sa lèvre inférieur entre ses dents. D'une démarche féline, je m'approchais d'elle et m'assis sur ses genoux, passant mes jambes de chaque côtés des siennes. Je pris une grande respiration, le cœur battant puis passais mes mains dans les mèches blondes. Je m'approchais d'Emma jusqu'à ce que mon bassin touche le sien. Nous étions proches, très proches. Ancrant mon regard au sien, je commençai à bouger contre elle, créant une friction au niveau de son ventre et de ses cuisses. D'une petite pression sur ses cheveux, je lui fis pencher la tête en arrière et posai une traînée de baiser sur son cou. Elle posa ses mains sur mes hanches, suivant le mouvement de mon corps et je l'entendis soupirer. Je mordis doucement sa peau blanche, laissant une marque sous sa mâchoire. Mes lèvres glissèrent jusqu'à son épaule que je dénudais rapidement, poussant son tee-shirt sur le côté. Après avoir embrassé, léchée et mordu sa peau, je me redressai un peu et déboutonnais le reste des boutons de mon haut. Le vêtement s'ouvrit, exposant la peau de mon ventre. Je regardais attentivement Emma. Elle avait les joues rouges, ses yeux ne savaient plus où regarder. Mon ventre ? Ma poitrine ? Mon visage?

D'un coup de hanche, je me rapprochais encore d'elle, pressant nos corps l'un contre l'autre et je me penchais à son oreille.

-Eh bien Mlle Swan… Est-ce que je vous ferai de l'effet ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je pris son lobe entre mes dents et elle gémit doucement. Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer quand elle posa ses mains dans mon dos, sous mon chemisier et qu'elle murmura.

-Si tu savais…

Je reculai un peu la tête et croisais son regard. Elle abordait un petit sourire et je me mordis la lèvre en m'apercevant que je crevais d'envie de l'embrasser. J'eus un sourire sadique en voyant les yeux de la sauveuse tomber sur mes lèvres. Je me penchais et frôlais ses lèvres des miennes. Alors qu'elle se penchait pour m'embrasser, j'éloignais mon visage. Un grognement de frustration lui échappa et je souris.

-Regina… Grogna-t-elle.

Mon ventre se tordit quand j'entendis sa voix rauque et pleine d'envie. Je continuais mes mouvement de bassins, enroulant ses cheveux autour de mes doigts.

Je ne remarquais pas tout de suite que la musique s'était arrêtée et quand ce fut le cas, je me rendis compte de la situation dans laquelle je m'étais mise. J'étais, de mon plein gré en train de faire une lap-dance à Emma. Ce n'était plus un jeu…

Alors que je m'écartais précipitamment, la blonde me retint par le bras. Je plantais mon regard dans le sien, haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ne pense pas pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça… murmura-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main libre sur ma nuque et m'attira contre elle d'un mouvement fluide qui ne me laissa aucune échappatoire. Je gardais les yeux grands ouverts, plus que surprise.

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle avait fermé les yeux, je pouvais voir son visage devenir intégralement rouge. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes. Se rendant compte que je ne répondais pas, elle s'était écartée.

-Désolée, c'est juste que… Je…

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'emplirent de peur alors qu'elle tentait de se faire pardonner. Je posais alors un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi s'excuser ?

Je plantais un petit baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de me redresser et de faire face au groupe qui nous regardait.

Il régnait un silence de mort et je sentis mes joues s'échauffer malgré moi. C'est Ruby qui prit la parole en premier.

-Alors ça… C'était un putain de spectacle !

-Ruby ! S'exclama Belle en tapant le bras de sa copine.

La louve haussa les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Sœurette, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, me dit Zelena, moqueuse.

Emma se leva alors, posant sa main dans le bas de mon dos tandis que je reboutonnais mon chemisier, embarrassée. Je tournais mon regard vers elle, un sourire prenant place sur mon visage malgré moi. Elle me regarda une seconde, les joues roses, avant de se retourner.

-Oh non, souffla-t-elle.

Je tournais alors le regard et vis Blanche, allongée par terre. Elle s'était probablement évanouie dès le début de la danse…

* * *

Et voilà ! Qu'est-ce qu vous en avez penser ?

XX MlleYuu


End file.
